The present disclosure relates generally to tracheal tubes and, more particularly, to tracheal tubes with proximal extensions.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Tracheal tubes may be utilized to define a clear passageway for air, other gases, and medicaments to the trachea and lungs, thus providing an artificial airway for spontaneous or mechanical ventilation of a patient. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes and tracheastomy tubes. Tracheostomy tubes, for example, are typically introduced into an opening or stoma in front of the neck and trachea. The stoma is defined by a tracheotomy incision in the neck that provides access to the trachea. When the inner or distal end of the tracheostomy tube is properly inserted into the trachea, the outer or proximal end will extend from the neck a certain distance. The proximal end of the tracheostomy tube may include a connector to attach various devices such as ventilators, manual respirators, suctioning equipment, nebulizers, vaporizers, and so forth. However, in certain circumstances such as with prone patients and with neonatal or pediatric patients, the attachments at the proximal end of the tracheal tube may come into contact with the neck, chin, or stoma, potentially interfering with patient comfort and mobility.